


Double Burrito

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing Body Heat, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020, sharing a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Who doesn't want to spend the evening wrapped up in blankets, cuddled up with the one you love? Especially after a long night at work.
Relationships: John Watson/Daphne Greengrass
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Double Burrito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: This is the thirteenth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: Huddling for Warmth. I also used this story for my Cast The Dice challenge for the Aces score with the trope of Bed/Blanket Sharing. 
> 
> This story is for xxDustNight88 for always challenging me with new pairings.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Do you really have to leave?" Daphne groaned, resting her elbows on the back of the couch. She watched as John gathered his shoes from the mat by the door and brought them over to the sofa.

He sat down beside her and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her temple before pulling his shoes on. "Sherlock caught another case," he replied.

"Can't he handle it on his own? It's cuddle weather for a night on the couch with a scary movie," she said, pouting her lower lip as she sat down with her back to the arm of the couch. She stretched her feet out until they were in John's lap.

"You've met Sherlock, Daph. I'm going to make sure Lestrade doesn't kill him," John said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'll try not to be gone too long."

"Fine," Daphne huffed, leaning forward to kiss him. "I guess I'll just watch scary movies on the couch by myself."

John stood up from the couch and made his way toward the door of their small flat. "Try not to have too much without me, love. I'll see you soon."

Daphne reached up a hand and waved goodbye before slumping down into the couch cushions. She could hear John chuckling as he went out of the door. Rolling her eyes, she reached for the telly remote and began her search for something to watch.

Since the day Daphne Greengrass had accidentally bumped into John Watson in the middle of a crowded coffee shop in downtown London, her life had become anything but boring. Their first date was spent chasing after Sherlock as he attempted to solve a case by cornering every person he deemed a suspect. If the night hadn't been so entertaining, Daphne probably wouldn't have given John a second look, but there was something about him.

She looked around the sitting room and let out a heavy sigh. The flat was lonely when John was gone, but just because she was here alone didn't mean that Daphne couldn't have a bit of fun. Pushing herself up from the couch, she padded into the kitchen and began assembling a makeshift charcuterie board with whatever snack items she could find in their refrigerator.

Once she was happy with her presentation, Daphne carried the board back into the sitting room and placed it in the middle of the coffee table. She walked down to their bedroom in search of a few comfy blankets, smirking to herself when she found three fluffy blankets folded up on John's footlocker at the end of their bed.

"Perfect," she mumbled, reaching down to grab the stack of blankets and then made her way back into the sitting room. She dropped the blankets on the couch and picked up the top blanket, followed by the second and third, layering them all together before wrapping them snuggly around her shoulder.

Once she was happy with her blanket burrito, she plopped herself down on the couch and snuggled up against the armrest. Maybe tonight's case would be a quick one, and John would be home before she managed to drift off to sleep.

. . . . . . . .

John could hear the telly as he walked through the front door, but he didn't see Daphne curled up on the couch like she usually did when he left for a case. Cocking his head to the side, John furrowed his brow as he made his way into the sitting room. As he rounded the couch, he noticed his adorable girlfriend lying in the middle of the sitting room floor watching some movie on the telly. John wasn't sure what she was watching, but it was obviously keeping her attention.

He chuckled to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "Well, there goes my plan to cuddle with you when I got home," he said, interrupting her focus on the movie she was watching.

Daphne rolled onto her side, looking back over her shoulder and smiled up at him. She shook her head. "No," she replied, rolling onto her back as the blankets fell loose from her shoulders. "We can be a double burrito now that you're home."

"Oh," John replied, looking down at Daphne with a smile. "And how is that supposed to work?"

Daphne flapped the blanket and motioned her head to the floor. "First of all, you need to get down here next to me and cuddle up close. An arm wrapped around my waist would be best; we need to be really close for the warmth to really be shared."

"I see," John said, placing his jacket on the arm of the couch before kneeling down on the floor next to Daphne. He laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Daphne pulled back and smirked at him. "I didn't say you were supposed to do that to be a part of this double burrito," she said, shaking her head as she giggled softly.

"Are you complaining?" John asked, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I guess not," Daphne replied, shrugging her shoulders. She pulled the blanket back over her shoulder and threw it on to John's. "Now, you need to grab the blanket with your other hand and pull it tight around you."

It took a few moments for John to get a successful hold of the blanket and pull it around his body. Every time he got one of the blankets wrapped around his body, it pulled one of the other blankets off of Daphne's body. After several failed attempts, they were finally both wrapped up in all of the blankets and could snuggle up in front of the telly on the floor of their flat.

Certainly, they might both regret falling asleep on the floor in the morning; for the moment, there was no place else they would rather be.


End file.
